Aku Cinta Kamu!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: (Dilanjutkan sesuka hati) Kejutan di dalam hidupnya, dicintai oleh orang yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Batal OS. warn inside /"Mantep banget anime ini! Nikungnya manteb!" / "Ini romantis kan! Aku ingin menjadi lelaki romantis, Kagamine!"
1. Chapter 1

Kejutan di dalam hidupnya, dicintai oleh orang yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. | OS | warn inside

* * *

 **warn : eyd tidak sesuai kaidah , bahasa agak kasar, bahasa masa kini (banyakan diambil dari dunia rp) cerita gak jelas+ganyambung, banyak iklan, plotless dll. /sebaiknya jangan dibaca karena hanya dibuat saat waktu luang/**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh, liat tuh! Wil-senpai! Kyaaa!"

Jarum jam tangannya baru menunjuk pertengahan angka 6 dan 7. Masih sejam lagi sebelum masuk sekolah. Cih. Apaan sih ribut-ribut?! Baru juga Kaiko nginjekin kaki ke teritori jahanam bernama sekolah, peserta demonstrasi dari RT sebelah kayanya udah bikin ribut dulu mengganggu membrannya. Sakit telinga―secara literal. Kaiko harap dia bisa ke dokter THT abis ini.

Kota tempatnya menghabiskan waktu dari kecil ini adalah kota Crypton. Kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang nyentrik, gaul, dan tidak waras. Salah satunya, 'peserta demonstrasi'; julukan buat para _fangirl_ (baca : siswi) yang tergila-gila ama cowo di Crypton High School ini. Loh? Emang yang ngefans ama cewe cakep disini gak ada? Ada sih tapi gak seheboh massa siswi remaja. Dibagi menjadi beberapa subrayon―sederhananya kubu―; RT 02 buat Kagamine Len dari kelas 2-3, RT 03 buat Kojina Luki dari kelas 3-31, dan rt-rt yang lain. Siapa yang nyiptain gituan emang? Gatau. Tiba-tiba aja udah kebentuk. Hebat, kan?

Crypton High School sebenarnya hanyalah sekolah menengah atas yang berisikan orang-orang **coret** nista **coret**. Sekolah swasta pertama yang menawarkan tema 'kebebasan'. Pakaian bebas. Aturan seperlunya aja. Pemerintah juga sudah memberi ijin berdirinya sekolah 'bebas' ini. Tapi, gak boleh anjlok banget nilainya pas semesteran. Gak bisa naik kelas entar. Meski beda cerita jika sudah melancarkan **uhuk** fulus **uhuk** ; tapi ini hanya berlaku untuk si kaya. Sekolah ini memang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak orang penting nan tajir. Bukan berarti orang biasa gak bisa sekolah disini. Bisa kok, asal lulus tes ini dan itu; singkatnya, otak lu kudu encer, wahai rakyat jelata.

"KYAAA!"

Tolong, Kaiko hanya mau ketenangan.

Tak sengaja Kaiko terdorong jatuh di dekat gerbang karena massa kelewat gila. 40% dari murid disini adalah anak pengusaha, artis sinet, ftv, drama picisan, opera sabun dan sebagainya. Sandiwara kehidupan? Ada. Banyak.

Banyak.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan siswi biasa kek Kaiko. Hiks.

"Kaiko! Aku datang menolongmu!" ―dengan jubah _assasin_ , seseorang datang menolongnya. Kawan baik, si Hatsune Miku, penyabet gelar "Best Chuunibyou Actress" dari Panas Dingin Awards tahun lalu. Kurang tinggi dan kurang bahenol―tapi dia cantik, ramah, suka menolong, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong. _Pret_. Dia nyeret tangan Kaiko pake tali tambang. Kaiko ga protes. Loh kenapa dia mau aja diseret-seret gitu?

Kaiko udah lemes liat pemandangan gini tiap hari, plis. Jadinya gakuat berdiri lagi.

* * *

Di dalem pun sama. Populasi mengerikan manusia jenis wanita menuh-menuhin koridor atuh. Kaiko nge _pout_ bibir kaya ikan cucut. Sedangkan Miku sibuk nyingkirin orang pake sabit imitasi dari sisa pralon ―buat jalan mereka menuju kelas. Hemat, gan.

Oh, lupa. Di sekolah ini aturan memakai pakaian sedikit dibebaskan asal masih memakai kemeja putih. Contohnya Miku itu. Kaiko sebagai siswi yang baik masih manut tata tertib. Gamau ikutan aneh kek temen-temennya.

"Kaiko? Miku?"

Makhluk kuning berhias pita putih gede―beneran gede buat ukuran kepalanya yang kecil. Tapi, itu ga penting― menyapa mereka. Rupanya ia juga sedang membuka jalan menuju kelas dengan perjuangan serupa. Ia hanya melakukannya secara manual dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hai, Rin! Mana Len?" Balas Miku duluan. Kaiko cuma bergumam pelan dan tetap berjalan di belakang Miku _like a boss_. Jadi, Miku bukain jalan dan dia tinggal nunggu gitu. Kamfret, kan.

"Len udah berangkat pagi. Mungkin dia sudah di kelas sekarang. Mau menghindar dari amukan massa."

Kenalin, Kagamine Rin. Sekelas juga ama Kaiko dan Miku, kelas 2-3 disini. Saudara sehidup semati sama Len. Biasanya dia penuhin iklan di tivi. Mereka ketemu secara dramatis waktu MOS; gimana gak dramatis, ketemunya aja pas dihukum nari india bareng dengan lagu pengiring kucek kucek hora hee.

Jadi sekarang gini urutannya; Rin dan Miku bukain jalan dan Kaiko nunggu di belakang mereka.

Disaat sedang melakukan pembukaan jalan secara paksa, tiba-tiba saja _speaker_ yang terpasang di tiap sudut ruang berbunyi. Termasuk koridor. Semua diam sejenak.

 _NGIIIIIIIIIING!_

 _PLAK!_

" _Nyamuknya lari wei!"_

Semua swt. Termasuk peserta demonstrasi.

" _Diem lu coeg! Gue mau tangkep tuh nyamuk!"_ ―plak!

" _Pipi unyu gue kena bego!"_

Swt season dua.

" _Eh, speakernya nyala tong!"_

 _NGIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG_

Apa itu nyamuk lagi?

" _Perhatian semuanya! Ini pengumuman penting!"_ ―oke, keknya serius jadi semua diem.

" _Luka-senpai! Tolong terima aku, Nakajima Gumiya dari OSIS!"_

Bah.

Suasana gaduh kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi, Gumiya! Enak aja lu make properti sekolah!" ―kayanya yang satu ini waras.

"Napa sih, gapapa keles. Fasilitas sekolah harus dimanfaatin." Bela Gumiya. Mubazir men kalo ruang _broadcast_ kagak dipake. Jempol buat lu, Gum. Author gitu juga soalnya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menggunakan semua ini seenaknya saat kau jadi Osis!" ―bijak banget. Siapa sih orang ini?

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Seseorang yang membuka pintu langsung teriak tanpa diminta,

"CABUUTT! NYAI LUKA MAU NGULITIN LO GUM! DIA BAWA PESOO!"―langsung lari abis kasih woro-woro.

 _Mampus._

Eh btw siapa sih tadi?

Nyai Luka sudah bergerak. Ganti.

Megurine Luka dari kelas 3-2. Sering dipanggil nyai/kanjeng Luka karena rumornya suka makan melati. Gatau melati? ggrks aja ya. Entar gak kelar ini.

Oke, balik ke kanjeng Luka. Mari dijelaskan dulu ciri-ciri fisiknya. Sekitar matanya item. Bibirnya pucet. Rambutnya _pink_ ―kontras ama dandanannya yang mau nyaingin alm. Susini. Kukunya hitam panjang. Terduga pemimpin klub sekte rahasia―berdandan serem dengan lambang lingkaran mutasi di punggung jubahnya ―tunggu, sepertinya author ingat sesuatu. Tapi, itu tidak penting. Meskipun dia dandannya angker mulu, justru itu yang bikin Gumiya makin tertarik dan ingin mendekati Luka.

"NYAI LUKA MAU KEMARI?!" Orang bijak itu ikutan panik. Gini nih gak enaknya sohiban ama Gumiya. Dia pasti juga bakal kena getahnya.

"Apa? Luka-senpai kemari?!" Gumiya menunjukkan reaksi berbeda; berbinar. Gak inget dia kemarin diiket di lintasan kereta api sama kanjeng Luka. _Maso detected_. Untung aja Yuuma dateng nolongin. Kurang baik apa coba si Yuuma ini. Oh, namanya Yuuma toh.

Sang tokoh bijak mengguncang bahu sohibnya pelan, "Gue gak mau terlibat, Gum! Tanggung jawab lo ama hidup gue!"

"Yaelah, Yum. Emang gue ngapain elo sih?" Gumiya nyengir makin gak jelas. Yuuma berlari menuju ke arah pintu mau kabur, tapi Luka mencegatnya duluan dengan berdiri di depan pintu. Sang tokoh bijak bernama Yuuma langsung nelen ludah.

 _ **RIP Yuuma.**_

 _Eh?_

Belum?

Oke, segera setelah yang satu ini.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. , Crypton, dll  
**_

 _ **Aku Cinta Kamu! dari Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Rated : T buat bahasa awsom**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship-komedi, rada romens**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Gue gak jomblo! Gue cuma lagi terikat sama kebebasan!"

Lain ruang broadcast di atas, lain pula di kantin yang terletak tepat di bawahnya. Posisi kantin berada paling bawah gedung timur. Di atasnya ada ruang _broadcast_ , di atasnya lagi ada letak ruangan kelas tiga. Kantin yang lebar dikali panjang dikali tinggi dan tersedia banyak tempat. Ada satu sisi kaca―sekitar lima meteran tingginya, jadi ruangannya kerasa luas― yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan dan gedung kelas dua di seberang. Jadi, cahaya yang menyinari kantin masuk merambat kaca. Murid-murid lagi antri makan pagi.

Sebagian kecil anak kosan sih―selain artis cakep. Dan semuanya itu ada dalam satu paket; Utatane Piko. Artis papan triplek karena keunyuannya yang luar biasa. Dia pernah dimintai tolong jadi model iklan celana da―bukan. Maksudnya iklan sabun―eh bukan juga. Dia pernah jadi model iklan promosi maskot kota Crypton. Iklannya ini sukses menarik artis-artis bau kencur kemari. Salah satu penarik―sekaligus penyegar mata. Dan karirnya dimulai saat ia ngekos disini waktu SMP, merantau dari prefektur makanan. Rejeki emang gak kemana _vroh_.

"Yaelah, sama aja bro!" Seseorang di sebelahnya menyahut setelah menghabiskan roti melonnya. Namanya Muyo. Iwashima Muyo, sesepuh klub Otaku di sekolah ini dan tukang emblep nomer wahid roti melon di kantin. Dia tadi habis lari-lari dari kanjeng Luka yang sedang menuju ruang _broadcast_ di atas. Dateng-dateng udeh beli romel ―roti melon trus dihabisin sekali lebb. Mungkin dia lelah.

"Si kanjeng Luka makin angker. Gue heran napa Gumiya masih suka ama tuh cewek." Lanjut Muyo lagi. Piko setuju sama opini Muyo. Sayangnya, virus maso sudah melekat di diri Gumiya. Jadi―

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Kasak-kusuk di kantin hilang seketika saat mereka melihat ijo-ijo terjun begitu cepat melalui kaca.

 _Ijo?_

Itu Gumiya yang lagi terjun bebas―diduga dibuang Luka melalui jendela―dari ruang _broadcast_ di atas.

 _'Gue gak liat.'_ Semua melanjutkan sarapan kembali.

Jahat memang.

* * *

Kembali pada Kaiko, Rin, dan Miku egen.

Mereka berhasil masuk kelas setelah berjuang bersama menembus kerumunan tak terkendali―sebenernya _minus_ Kaiko. _Lha wong_ dianya kagak ikut bantu― dan berhasil masuk kelas jam tujuh lebih dua puluh. Gile dah. Kelas mereka ada di lantai tiga gedung barat. Trio warna itu pun duduk anteng di bangku masing-masing.

"Lelah y―"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Satu teriakan mengenaskan dari gedung timur mengawali pagi ini.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Bukan satu, tapi dua.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gumiya berhasil selamat dari acara _'Terjun Maut Menuju Pintu Surga―bersama Kanjeng Luka'_. Dia juga gak ngerti, tapi syukur dia masih idup. Gumiya bernafas lega. Tapi saat ia mencoba bangun dari posisi telentangnya...

Punggungnya tak bisa bergerak.

 _Sakit._

 _Mati rasa._

Oh, apa Gumiya akan mati konyol?

Apa dia akan mati karena dijatuhin begini sama gebetan anehnya, kanjeng Luka? Gumiya gak mau mati dulu sebelum Luka nerima perasaan dia. Salut buat cowok satu ini. Tapi masalahnya dia gak bisa bangun sekarang. Dia kudu gimana?

"Gum!" ―bantuan berupa tali tambang panjang datang dari lantai kelasnya di atas menuju ke tangan Gumiya. Kelasnya ada di lantai atas ruang _broadcast_ btw. Tinggi amat itu gedung sekolah? Bocoran, ada sepuluh lantai di gedung timur dan barat. Kelas satu dan dua ada di gedung barat, dan kelas tiga ada di gedung timur deket kantin. Sialan. Gedung kesenian di utara cuma lima lantai, dan gedung ruang klub ada di selatan yang cuma empat lantai.

Itu sohibya, si Yuuma. Gumiya terharu, temennya masih mau peduli sama orang kek dia. Meski caranya kelewat ekstrim.

"Bentar lagi masuk Gum! Raih talinya!" Seru Yuuma. Gumiya berhasil meraih tali itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berhasil diangkat meski sakit punggung masih mendera punggungnya. Tangannya juga terasa sakit berusaha bertahan pada tali. Tapi..dia bakal balik ke kelas, kan?

Mata Gumiya menangkap sebuah benda tajam memotong talinya dari jendela ruang _broadcast._

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Gumiya yakin dia bakal gak masuk sebulan karena punggungnya patah.

Luka kelepasan motong tali yang dipake buat nyelametin Gumiya dari atas. Padahal rencananya dia cuma mau lempar pisau ke gedung seberang karena saingannya; Hatsune Miku ada di gedung seberang. Dia kelewat ngelempar ceritanya. Luka langsung nengok ke bawah, liatin Gumiya tergeletak tak berdaya sambil terbatuk-batuk karena debu.

 **Yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi :**

Luka masuk ke ruang _broadcast_ tanpa peduliin Yuuma. Yuuma memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan ngacir secepat pelindung mata dengan jarak tempuh 4,2 sekon/36 yard. Gumiya yang awalnya berbunga kaget ngeliat kanjeng Luka bawa pisau.

"Luka-senpai! Ya-yamete kudasai!.."

Tanpa menjawab Luka justru makin mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya. Gumiya berjalan mundur dan Luka semakin maju. Gumiya yang takut, gak sadar makin mundur mendekati jendela dan pinggangnya keluar batas yang ditentukan. Padahal niat Luka mau nusuk orang gedung seberang.

Sejahat-jahatnya Luka sama Gumiya, dia gak tega liat Gumiya jatuh kedua kali. Dia inisiatif turun ke bawah dengan melompat langsung. Tenang aja, dia punya banyak ilmu untuk diamalkan. Tudung hitamnya terbuka karena angin. Memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Dan juga..

Roknya ikut berkibar/?

Gumiya _nosebleed_ hebat di tempat. Sebelum akhirnya kaki Luka menginjak perutnya dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

Rejeki emang gak kemana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Luka-senpai?" Miku heran ngeliat Luka lompat dari jendela ruang gedung seberang. Ada apa ya?

 _Loh? Kenapa dia nolongin makhluk―nista―ijo di bawah? Bukannya Luka-senpai benci ama Gumiya?_ ―Miku membatin heran.

"Apa sih Mik liatin jendela mulu?" Kaiko mengernyit.

"Nyai Luka nolong makhluk nista itu. Apa gue salah liat?" Miku kedip-kedip cantik.

"Hah? Siapa?" Kaiko kepoan ih..

"Si Gumiya dari Osis. Anak kelas 2-2." Miku menjawab dengan jujur.

"Kakaknya Gumi yang artis itu yah?" Kaiko mulai konek.

"Eh, pinjemin pr mate lu pada dong." Seseorang tiba-tiba aja nongol di depan meja Kaiko dan Miku (mereka sebangku)

"EH MUNYUK!" Kaiko dan Miku kaget di tempat. Latah bareng pula.

"Munyuk ndas lu! Gue Ring! Suzune Ring! Inget nama temen sendiri dong!" Manusia tanpa hawa keberadaan (?) itu menunjuk _nametag_ di kemeja putihnya.

Suzune Ring, anak pengusaha sendal jepit. Tapi jangan salah, dia yang paling modis dari sekian banyak murid aneh. Kemeja putihnya rapi dan dimasukin ke rok item di bawahnya yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Rambut biru panjangnya wangi apel, tangannya bau lemon, dan kakinya bau kayu manis. Entah pakai perawatan macam apa dia. Yang jelas kesan ' _clean and tidy'_ tergambar sempurna oleh Suzune Ring.

"PR? Emang ada?" Miku malah balik nanya.

"Ada, buku paket halaman 38." Ujar Kaiko sembari mengeluarkan bukunya. Kalau ini _manga_ , pasti mulut Miku udeh jatoh ke bawah dan bertemu lantai dengan mesra.

"GAADA YANG BILANG!" Miku nggebrak meja.

"Makanya catet di jidat lo." Kaiko nyentil kening Miku karena geregetan.

"Gue nyalin cepet deh!" Suzune naruh bukunya sendiri di meja Kaiko dan mulai menyalin dari buku PR Kaiko. Dia sadar harus menghemat waktu sebisa mungkin karena bel masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi.

"Gue ikutan nyalin ya!" Miku ngeluarin buku tugasnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat bunyi. Anak-anak yang belom sempet sarapan bisa mengakses kantin kembali. Tenang aja, persediaannya banyak. Kecuali roti melon edisi terbatas tadi pagi yang udah diborong Muyo.

"Rambut es krim!"

Muyo mandeg. Dia noleh, alisnya bertaut karena kesal.

 _Apa tadi? Rambut es krim?_

Siapa sih?! Berani-beraninya panggil dia rambut es krim! Dia itu sesepuh klub Otaku disini! Gak menghargai amat! Panggil Muyo aja juga gapapa, Muyo juga gak perotes kalo dipanggil dengan nama kecil.

 _Siapa yang―_

Muyo mengurungkan niatnya memaki tersangka pencemaran nama baiknya, begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Nyai Luka.

Muyo banjir keringet dingin seketika. Tubuhnya kaku di tempat. Ga bisa bergerak saking takutnya. Kakinya lemes banget. _Kami-sama_ , tolongin dong..

"Rambut es krim! Oi!" Luka semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Muyo liat bawah kakinya yang udah basah dan keringatnya sudah menggenang. Kenapa dia kaya orang ngompol begini, sih? Eh, apa dia beneran ngompol ya? Badannya masih gemeter. Terus rasanya celananya basah.

Anjrit!

Luka makin mendekat. Muyo hanya memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan luar biasa. Tadi dia liat Luka bawa pisau dapur, apa tadi Gumiya dibunuh terus dibuang dari ruang _broadcast_? Apakah ini yang namanya pembalasan? Eh, tapi tadi dia udah berusaha menyelamatkan Gumiya dan Yuuma, kok. Terus kenapa dia jadi kasihan ama Gumiya?

Bawah kakinya semakin basah. Muyo udah _doki-doki_ gitu. Tapi, ia mendengar langkah kaki kanjeng Luka makin menjauh.

Apa dia sudah aman?

Apakah hawa keberadaannya setipis cowo _baby blue_ di anime basket yang terkenal itu?

Muyo membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati Luka berbincang dengan Kaito-senpai dengan jarak beberapa meter di depannya. Muyo menghela nafas lega. Tapi ia teringat celananya basah.

"Kampret!" Muyo langsung ngacir. Siapa ya yang ada jam olahraga hari ini? Muyo mau pinjem sekalian betewe.

Hufft.

* * *

"Le-lepasin! Hmmpphh!"

"Buka mulutmu lebih lebar, Kagamine Len!"

"Mmmmpphh!" Mulut Len terasa penuh.

"Cepetan! Keburu bel masuk!"

 _Tunggu, tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Uhuk...uhuk...Rin..gak usah segitu juga masukin rotinya! Gue bisa makan sendiri!" Seru Len yang udah nelen jatah rotinya. Rin kebangetan. Mentang-mentang Len makannya lamban terus Rin nyumpelin aja tuh roti. Len penganut paham biar lambat asal selamat. Jangan-jangan ntar ada staples atau apalah di rotinya? Makanya ia makannya pelan-pelan. Kalau Rin mengaku mengikuti paham siapa cepat dia dapat.

―Kok jadi bahas siapa-penganut-paham-apa ?

Oke oke ,tenang.

"Abisnya Len susah makan sih." Miku nimbrung di meja Rin. Kaki bersila kaya bos warung pecel lele.

"Miku! Kau sama saja!" Len nadanya ngebentak, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Len makannya pilih-pilih sih!" Kaiko ikutan ngerumpi di dekat meja Len.

"Oh iya katanya tadi pagi Gumiya masuk UGD, ya?" Ring nyamperin mereka.

Eh, kok Len ngumpul ama gadis-gadis, sih? Mau jadi _harem_ kau nak?

"Tadi pagi aku lihat dia terjun dari ruang broadcast di gedung seberang. Eh, tau gak? Luka-senpai lho yang nolongin makhluk ijo itu!" Miku menimpali. Senangnya ya merumpi.

"Lo yakin itu Luka-senpai?" Rin ikutan.

"Demi kolor polkadot Len, seriusan." Miku menyahut asal. Loh? Darimana Miku tahu Len punya kolor polkadot?

"Kok bawa-bawa kolor gue sih! Lagian gue gak punya kolor polkadot!" Elak Len.

"Bukannya kau memakainya hari ini Len?" Rin selaku saudara dari fase oek-oek (bayi) jelas tahu kegiatan Len sehari-hari. Sampe Len pake kolor warna dan motif apa, Rin juga tahu.

"Tukang ngintip! Rin mesum!" Len ngebentak lagi tapi wajahnya merah gimana gitu, kaya ada manis-manisnya...

Eh, berarti Len punya kolor polkadot, 'kan?

* * *

Piko lagi mengadakan acara nyante di halaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan luas. Dengan modal laptop, dia mencari _spot_ yang sinyalnya paling banter. Oh, pencuri _wi-fi_ toh.

Dan aksinya ini biasanya dilakukan bersama Gumiya ―biasanya. Tapi ia melihat kondisi Gumiya yang mengenaskan karena terjun bebas dua kali.

Piko lagi asik-asiknya main _game online_ yang lagi naik daun, YOSU. Game ini mainnya hampir sama kaya Kuetar Hero, cuma ada beberapa 'versi' cara main. Pertama, menggunakan _keyboard_ menekan tuts-tuts imajiner di layar. Ada yang 4k, 5k, 7k, dan yang paling sulit 8k. Terus ada lagi versi Taiko kaya nabuh _bedug_ gitu. Lalu ada yang versi menangkap buah-buahan jatuh dari atas, dan yang terakhir adalah bentuk asli game YOSU itu sendiri. Kalau yang ini lebih baik pakai _mouse, touchpad_ , atau setidaknya _gadget_ nya berbasis _touchscreen_ agar lebih mudah mendapat poin. Tapi, daya tarik yang paling menarik dari YOSU adalah kau bisa ikut membuat _map_ dari lagu favoritmu. Katanya si Muyo, game ini lagi populer di kalangan _Otaku_ karena banyaknya lagu _OST Anime_ disini.

Btw sekarang Piko udah level 37 sejak dia pertama kali memainkannya tiga bulan lalu.

"Piko! Gue pinjem baju olahraga elo! Gue lupa kaga bawa!" Muyo nongol tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Hmm.." Piko masih sibuk main _multiplayer_. Iya, game ini bisa _multiplayer_ dengan maksimal jumlah pemain adalah 8 orang. Mainnya pun bisa _individual_ maupun _team_. Seru, kan? Piko lagi berusaha menang di lagu yang berjudul "Despair Rotation" dari ZTB48 (Zetsubou)

"Makasih ya Pik!" Muyo langsung cabut. Padahal Piko belum jawab ya apa enggak soalnya masih fokus sama _game_ -nya.

* * *

Luka kembali ke kelasnya dengan tenang. Rumor menyebar dengan cepat rupanya. Seisi kelas memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Luka tidak peduli. Ia merasa tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada mereka. Jadi dia hanya duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok seusai istirahat. Ia menggeser kursinya dan menempelkan pantatnya untuk beristirahat. Mengantar Gumiya ke rumah sakit yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh membuat Luka bisa kembali dengan cepat.

"Dia mengerikan, ya?"

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah elit ini?"

"Ssst! Dia anak perdana menteri!"

Luka hanya mengabaikannya dengan menatap langit biru di atas sana.

Hari sudah sore. Miku, Kaiko, Rin dan Len jalan bersama menyusuri koridor. Mereka membahas tawaran pekerjaan yang baru saja diterima Miku tadi untuk sebuah iklan sirup melalui telpon dari manajernya tadi.

"Sirup rasa apa?"

"Rasabayar.. Rasatuku.."(Gak usah bayar, gak usah beli)

"Kampret dah lo."

Mereka berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Luka yang baru keluar kelas. Koridor hanya menyisakan mereka sekarang. Dan diduga, Luka keluar paling akhir karena sepertinya tak ada murid lagi yang keluar dari kelasnya.

"Luka-senpai..." Miku mengibarkan jubah _assasin_ miliknya. Betah banget sih makai begituan.

"Miku. Maaf, aku ada urusan..." Luka berlalu begitu saja. Membenahi tudung hitamnya dan berlari menjauh. Padahal biasanya ia bertarung dengan imajinasi sebentar bersama Miku. Karena kebiasaannya itulah Miku dapet penghargaan sebagai aktris _chuunibyou_ terbaik tahun lalu.

"Tumben. Luka-senpai kenapa ya?" Kaiko masih aja kepoan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma baru saja menutup loker. Ia juga membawa tas Gumiya bersamanya. Berniat mengunjungi sahabatnya di rumah sakit, tadi Luka sudah bilang kalo dia membawa Gumiya ke rumah sakit. Yuuma sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya kepincut sama Luka yang katanya penganut aliran hitam. Cinta memang buta, _huh?_

Yuuma berjalan keluar gedung berniat melintasi halaman sekolah yang sepi. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu di dekat gerbang yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pakaian serba hitam, dengan tanda lingkaran mutasi di punggung jubahnya...

Bukankah itu Luka? Yuuma menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan.

" _ **Pok ame ame belalang kupu-kupu! siang makan nasi kalo malem mati suri! "**_ ―ponselnya Yuuma berdering. Harap maklum pembaca sekalian, Yuuma emang cuma orang biasa yang kebetulan dapet beasiswa di sekolah kelewat elit ini. Dia ngekos di perempatan yang berjarak sekitar satu kilometer dari sekolah. Oh, pantesan _ringtone_ -nya ngenes gitu.

Yuuma segera mengangkat panggilan karena gak ada namanya.

"Moshi-moshi..?" Yuuma menunggu jawaban.

" _Yuuma-san.."_ Suara lembut terdengar. Mirip operator. Yuuma curiga dia ditagihin operator karena belum bayar utang pulsa bulan lalu. Iya, Yuuma pakainya yang _pascabayar_. Jadi kaya ngutang dulu ke _service provider_.

"Ini siapa ya?" Yuuma nanya. Dia nyusun berbagai alasan bedebah buat menghindar kalau ini emang dari operator.

" _Aku Megurine Luka..."_

 _ **DEG!**_

Darimana kanjeng Luka tahu nomornya? Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. I-ini dari nyai Luka? Eh, tapi kan nyai Luka ada di dekat ger―

Yuuma melihat Luka tersenyum ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Yuuma merinding beneran. Tapi, dia memberanikan diri bertanya,

"A-ada apa ya, Megurine...*gulp* san...senpai...?" Yuuma nelen ludah saking takutnya. Dia bisa melihat Luka tersenyum makin jelas.

Yuuma terbelalak lebar mendengar jawaban Luka. Ponselnya terjatuh dan Luka sudah berjalan pergi. Angin sore menerpa rambutnya dan membuat debu sedikit beterbangan macam _dorama_. Yuuma masih diam. Tidak mau mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Luka melalui telfon barusan.

 _PUK_

"Yum? Gak pulang?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Yuuma tidak menyahut, masih memikirkan perkataan Luka tadi.

"Woe Yum, ini gue Muyo. Temen beda ibu beda bapak sama lo." Muyo berusaha menyadarkannya.

"... _can_..."

"Hah?" Muyo gak denger gumamannya Yuuma.

"...―senpai ngajak gue kencan..." Masih dengan bergumam. Muyo cuma denger kata 'kencan' karena Yuuma lebih mirip orang ngedumel.

 _ **SYUUUT**_

 _ **BRUKK!**_

"Yum! Kenapa lo pingsan?! Bangun Yum, bangun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sakaguchi Yuuma. Mau kencan denganku malam ini?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

End/?

* * *

 **A/N :**

Anda sudah baca sampai selesai? Apa? Kecewa? Kan sudah saya peringatkan. Ini penuh kegajean XD /ditabokinreadersatusatu/

Selamat berpuasa bagi yg menjalankan XD sengaja dipanjangin wordsnya buat nemenin ngabuburit/g

Panda permisi (v눈_눈)v


	2. Chapter 2

Yahh..cuma sedikit cerita tambahan dari chapter satu. Ga suka jangan baca. Silahkan tekan tombol back atau x di pojok kiri layar anda.

.

.

.

Gumiya terbangun dengan cenut cenut luar biasa. Kepalanya goyang dumang.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah warna putih, _so_ putih hanya souklin―

 _ **Krieettt**_

Bunyi itu memutuskan fantasinya terhadap iklan salah satu prodak deterjen.

Gumiya ngelirik sedikit, melihat pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang di ambang sana.

"?"

.

 _ **Aku Cinta Kamu! Extra Chapter!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Peringatan : jangan memaksa baca karena ada kemungkinan fanfik ini membuat iritasi mata anda, sekian dan terima kasih.**_

.

Mari kita kembali dulu di saat Yuuma semaput abis di _calling_ sama nenek sihir berkedok _senpai_ jambu penganut sekte, Luka. Gak tanggung-tanggung, langsung ngajakin kencan tanpa nego terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Yuuma berpikir Luka-senpai mengajaknya kencan di bawah pohon keramat atau bong cina yang cocok ama imejnya.

Yah, dari awal _senpai_ nya emang nyeremin. Wajar Yuuma jadi jantungan pas senpai horrornya itu mengatakan hal romantis dan langsung menyuarakan opininya. Gak Luka banget pokoknya.

"Yuuma berat banget sih." Keluh Muyo. Ia tidak kuat mengangkat temannya sendiri yang satu itu walau mencoba berkali-kali, dan akhirnya memutuskan meminta bantuan pada densus 88 ―gak. Muyo melihat deretan kontaknya lalu menghubungi agen 007. Ia menunggu suara _tut tut tut_ hingga akhirnya pihak penerima mengangkat panggilan daruratnya.

 _"Halo, Utatane disini. Melayani dengan segenap jiwa dan raga."_

Kok ambigu ya.

"Oi, Piko, tolong ban―"

 _"Maaf, anda salah sambung. Silahkan dicek kembali dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan."_

Hampir saja Piko menutupnya jika Muyo gak sesenggukan. Dengan keterangan di bawah layar: INI HANYA AKTING SEMATA

 _"Oi, lu kenapa Muy."_

"Hiks..Yuuma..hiks..."

Ini hanya akting semata. Pura-pura mewek kaya korban pelecehan.

 _"Yuuma? Kenapa dia?"_

"Yuuma, hiks."

 _"Elu_ _ **ditusuk**_ _Yuuma?"_

Tolong diperhatikan, ada penekanan pada kata 'ditusuk'

"KAGAK, KAMPRET. DIA PINGSAN NIH BANTUIN GUE. GUE GA KUAT."

Muyo emosi pengen ngelakban tuh mulut semprul Piko. Terus lemparin jasadnya ke kolam ikan hiu.

 _"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sejauh itu. Jadi, dia pingsan walau di 'atas'? Benar, ya. Kau pasti keberatan jika tertindih―"_

"KESINI ATAU GUE YANG NGANTER LU KE ALAM SANA"

Muyo udah marah. Sangat kzl.

 _"Woi! Gagitu juga! Oke, tunggu ya Muy."_

 **Klek.**

Dan begitulah.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka bertiga author juga males mikir.

.

Agak susah bagi Piko menyamar. Pasalnya dia bintang iklan. Untuk menghindari hal tak diinginkan, maka ia mengenakan topi pelukis dan kacamata hitam.

Yuuma dibawa ke rumah Muyo setelah itu, deket gang kelinci. Dia dikipasin sama Piko dan Muyo secara gantian di ruang tamu.

Yuuma panggang enak kali ya. Hng kok _author_ jadi napsu..

Yuuma merasakan suatu aroma menusuk hidungnya. Ia lalu tersadar tak lama kemudian.

"Bangun juga lo! Kita cemas tau!" Piko sok baik sambil menutup botol minyak kayu putih caplong. Padahal sebenarnya dia terpaksa, karena Muyo ngancem bakal bakar seragam olahraga Piko yang hanya anak kos-kosan walau sering nongol di iklan.

Dasar gak tau diri. Udah minjem kok ngancem.

"Gue dimana?" Yuuma pandangannya masih remang-remang. Ia melihat Piko yang sedang menatap lurus padanya dan Muyo yang nyengir nista walau cuma sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt ujung bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas.

 _Wait._

Yuuma langsung mengambil posisi duduk dari berbaringnya. Dan ia makin _horror_ ketika mendapati ia sedang mengenakan tuksedo putih dan berada di dalam peti. Tak lupa dengan kumpulan mawar putih yang memenuhi spasi.

 _Pe-peti?_

Jangan-jangan, Yuuma telah jadi roh sekarang? Dan hanya dua temannya ini yang hadir di acara pemakamannya?

 _Backsound_ gloomy my day langsung terputar dari piringan hitam di sudut ruangan.

Muyo ngakak dalam hati. Dialah dalang dari semua ini, gantiin baju Yuuma pake tuksedo terus ditaruh di peti. Yuuma pasti ngira dia jadi roh.

Yuuma ngecek gigi taring, berharap jadi makhluk abadi bernama vampir. Sayang, kayanya gigi taringnya gak berubah.

"Oh, gue jadi roh?"

Muyo terpingkal tak karuan dalam nurani. Tapi ia menahannya, hingga membuatnya hanya mengulum senyum ngempet tawa.

"Hah? Roh apaan?" Piko ikut bingung.

Ih, sumpah. Ini lucu banget.

"Gue cabut dulu ke rumah sakit." Muyo mendadak udah pergi gitu aja.

.

.

Muyo berkunjung ke rumah sakit sekitar setengah tujuh petang. Dan Muyo cuma punya waktu luang hari ini, besok soalnya dia mau berpetualang mencari kitab _moe-moe_ dua dimensi di Akiba. Ia membawa bunga plastik ―biar hemat. Yah, mawar plastik gak buruk, kan? Daripada dia bawa kembang tujuh rupa, dikira mau nyekar padahal lumut itu belum koit.

Cih, kenapa Gumiya gak mampus sekalian pas jatoh dari ruang _broadcast_?

Tapi, Muyo juga agak ngeri jika ia membayangkan dirinya berada dalam posisi Gumiya. Ia mengelus punggung sendiri tanpa sadar.

Kesimpulannya, cinta itu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya _kokoro_ pedih dan hilangnya kewarasan, namun juga sampe menyakiti badan. Tuh, buktinya Gumiya yang sekarang tulang punggungnya patah sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Tapi, Muyo cukup salut sama manusia lumutan itu. Dia gak nyerah walau badai menerjang, cintaku takkan kulepas~

Ehem.

Muyo tak butuh waktu lama menemukan ruangan Gumiya. Kamar rawatnya bernomor 14 di lantai satu. Muyo tahu darimana? Apakah dia punya intuisi super macam garis darah vonvola?

 _Ya tanya sama resepsionis dong, heloh._

"Gum, gue masuk." Minta ijin.

"Gaboleh, sempit." Cih _tsundere_.

Muyo memutar kenop, disana Gumiya masih terbaring akibat punggungnya patah. Ia hanya berucap dengan nada jenaka.

"Gue gak nyangka elo mau jenguk gue."

Gumiya gak ngarep juga sih. Tapi, itu berarti Muyo peduli.

"Kalo bukan karena lu dulu pernah minjemin kancut ke gue, gue juga ga mau."

Kampret.

Sungguh aib yang terlalu.

Muyo ngambil kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Gumiya. Ia meraih tangan Gumiya dan memberikannya setangkai mawar plastik sambil berujar genit.

"Tolong terima perasaan gue Gum."

"Gue gak homo, makasih."

"Tolong terima perasaan gue Gum."

"Lu kira ini doragon quest?"

"Tapi lo gak normal. Suka senpai angker"

"Kayak elo normal aja."

Iya sih. Muyo lebih gak waras lagi kalau menurut Gumiya. Jatuh cinta sama dua dimensi? Jangan buat Gumiya masukin kodok ke mulutnya.

Muyo memeluk mawar plastiknya penuh penghayatan. Menatap dengan sendu bak perawan patah hati.

"Inikah balasanmu pada rasa cintaku."

"Gue jijik ama elo."

"Cinta itu buta."

"Gue masih doyan pahanya Megurine."

"Biar buta aja deh lo."

Muyo teringat sesuatu kala Gumiya menyebut nama _senpai horror_ mereka. Ng? Apa ya? Kayanya ada sesuatu penting yang harus disampaikan deh..

 _ **Krieett**_

Pintu terbuka lagi.

"Gumi? Kenapa kau kemari?" Gumiya menyahut pertama kali. Ternyata hanya adiknya yang berkunjung. Gumiya terharu, adiknya masi inget punya kakak absurd kek dia.

(Gumi pun dipaksa sama Ring buat jenguk kakak sendiri. Senista-nistanya saudara, dia tetaplah saudara ―by Suzune Ring)

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, aniki."

Gumi menatap kakaknya tajam. Gumiya terkekeh "Tak apa, hanya cobaan Tuhan."

Kelihatannya sih Gumiya senyum varokah nan ganteng sekaligus seksi, namun dalam hati ia meringis pedih; _Bisa gak ya cobaan dari Tuhan dikorting dikit?_

Gumi menutup pintu kembali. Ia membawa rantang untuk Gumiya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas.

"Nih, ada lontong opor."

"Baik banget sih adik gue."

"Gak. Gue jahat. Kalau ada yang kurang, bilang aja."

"Ada dek."

"Apa, bang."

"Kurang belaian dari wanita."

".."

"Ka― AAAKH."

Gumiya remuk, 'dibelai' pake kaki adiknya.

Muyo harap dia gak pernah ketemu Gumiya.

Oh, iya. Muyo ingat. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Namun ketua klub otaku itu masih sedikit memikirkannya.

.

.

"Pik, gue mau jalan-jalan dulu ya. Bosen."

Siapa yang gak bosen kalo dari tadi cuma perang. Perang melawan kejahatan atau alien sih keren, tapi ini perang bantal sesama temen cowok, _horror_ banget.

Efek jadi jomblo sih.

Piko tak menjawab. Hal itu diterjemahkan Yuuma sebagai; _"serah lu dah mo boker di tengah jalan gw juga kagak peduli. Pura-pura gak kenal kelar urusan."_

Yuuma melenggang pergi dari tempat si albino berantena berada.

"Ya udah gue duluan."

Piko kemudian beralih pada yosu di _gadget_ nya.

 _ **5 menit kemudian**_

Piko masih asik maen yosu.

 _ **10 menit kemudian.**_

Pikirannya gak tenang sedari tadi.

Kenapa, ya? Padahal kolor bergambar _love_ miliknya gak hilang, kok. Tapi, kenapa ya? Kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu.

Piko ngelantur, nyebabin dia _game over_ pas asek asek jos main yosu.

"Ah! Gumiya!" Piko lupa. Tadi Muyo pamit ke rumah sakit, kok dia lupa apa tujuan Muyo. Pasti ngejenguk si lumut. Dia menutup pintu sebelum lari-lari india keluar dari rumah Muyo.

 _Yah, terkadang otak lemot itu lucu._

Namun langkahnya terhenti di dekat gang kelinci. Butuh beberapa detik mencerna lalu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ke rumah sakit.

.

"Senpai! Tolong hentikan!"

Yuuma mau keluar menghilangkan jenuh, malah menghadapi pintu kematian. Baru keluar dari lubang belut masuk ke lubang buaya.

 _Kok serem ,ya?_

Yuuma beneran takut sekarang, saat senpai angkernya makin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah gunting merah.

"A-ampun senpai..jangan sakiti saya..."

Yuuma gak lari ―tepatnya gak bisa. Mana mungkin ia melawan nyai Luka, nanti pasti santet berbicara. Yuuma berlutut seketika, bahkan ia rela bersimpuh agar dimaafkan kesalahannya walau tak tau juga salahnya dimana.

Yuuma gak punya pilihan. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan hal yang benar ―menurut asumsinya― sebelum rohnya lepas menuju alam sana.

Yuuma gak mau mati gara-gara ada paku entah darimana berhasil masuk perutnya. _Ouch_.

Luka, _senpai horor_ yang disebut hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu semakin mendekat pada Yuuma yang kini terpojok di sudut gang kelinci.

"S-sen―"

Kres.

 _Eh?_

Kres kres kres.

Yuuma ngadat.

"Kau tahu, peraturan sekolah tidak membiarkan rambut siswa laki-laki menyentuh telinga."

 _EEEEEHHHH?!_

Terus, ajakan kencan yang kemarin?

Luka senyum bercahaya bagaikan dewi kuan im, "Gak, aku bercanda soal kencan." Tunggu, kok kontras banget, ya? Silahkan kucek mata anda.

Yuuma bernafas lega, tapi kok..ada yang sakit, ya? Dimana? Yuuma gak tahu. Pokoknya sakit banget.

Itu yang namanya cinta, dodol garut.

* * *

 **-―fin?―**

Eit, ada omakenya lolololol

* * *

Hape Yuuma jatuh dramatis. Ponsel merek nokinokinya terlepas dari genggaman begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara peringatan kotak masuk. Muyo yang kepo ―atau kurangajar― langsung buka ponsel Yuuma yang wallpapernya Atsuko Maida.

Eh, ngidol juga toh?

 _"Yuuma-san? Malam ini jangan lupa bahwa kita kencan._

 _Megurine Luka"_

Satu pesan masuk membuat Muyo terbelalak.

Oi! Siapa yang gak kaget bacanya?!

 _Glek._

Muyo berharap ini bukan merupakan salah satu tanda kiamat kubra. Dengan cepat dimasukkan ponsel Yuuma ke dalam tas pemiliknya.

Muyo kembali mendapati dirinya di rumah sakit, tepat di ruangan Gumiya. Gumi sudah pergi karena masih ada jadwal syuting. Muyo teringat sepintas, maka ia memantapkan diri untuk batuk ganteng sejenak sebelum bersuara,

"Gum..lu gak tau kan kejadian setelah Luka-senpai nganter lu kesini?"

Hening.

Gumiya mengangguk meski masih meringis kesakitan akibat tendangan Gumi pada perutnya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luka entah kenapa membuat deritanya sedikit sirna. Dia sedikit bergeser mendekati Muyo yang duduk manis. Gumiya kepo.

Muyo agak gak yakin, tapi dia harus menyampaikan kebenaran. Karena kebenaran hanya ada satu. Dikutip dari anime detektif cebol, Detective Lohan.

"Luka-senpai dan Yuuma rencana kencan malam ini. Gue sempet baca inbox di hapenya si Yuuma, mereka janjian."

Hening.

Masih hening.

Gumiya menggerakkan tangannya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Berharap ini hanya mimpi.

"Gum? Lu gak apa-apa, kan?"

Gak apa-apa gundulmu itu. Gumiya meremat bagian _kokoro_ , membuat pakaian pasiennya sedikit berkerut mengikuti tekanan jemari makhluk _bryophyta_ jejadian itu.

"Gum?"

Tanpa terasa likuid bening menelusuri pipinya. Ini seratus juta kali lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar patah tulang.

Yuuma katanya?

Yuuma tetangganya?

Sohibnya dari era zigot?

Yuuma yang sering ngutang sama dia itu? Yuuma yang sering bantuin tugasnya di Osis? Yuuma yang katanya ngedukung perasaannya untuk Luka?

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah putih, seakan menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Mencoba menahan bulir bening agar tak jatuh ke seprai.

 _ **Krieeett**_

Sesosok tuyul berantena masuk pada _timing_ yang salah ―dimana pasien dengan papan nama Nakagawa Gumiya sedang berduka karena _kokoro_ lecet.

Gumiya sedikit melirik. Dilihatnya Piko di ambang pintu.

"Gum,gue gak tahu, tapi lo harus tahu―" bingung deh sama kalimatnya, tapi jeda dari Piko membuat entitas hijau memandangnya dengan jejak air mata

"―Yuuma dan Luka-senpai keluar bareng dari gang kelinci. Gue liat sendiri pas jalan kesini."

Garam ditabur pada lukanya. Lengkap sudah.

Hati Gumiya terbegal saat itu juga.

* * *

 **Tamat (lagi) dengan gak elitnya (baca : kampret)**

* * *

 **A/n** : Ini ending terkampret yang pernah saya tulis *banting hape /loh

Mau ngetik lebih banyak tapi apa daya jemariku udah kaya jeli /emot penguin

thanks for read

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

Gumiya terbangun dengan cenut cenut luar biasa. Kepalanya goyang dumang.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah warna putih, so putih hanya souklin―

 _Krieettt_

Bunyi itu memutuskan fantasinya terhadap iklan salah satu prodak deterjen.

Gumiya ngelirik sedikit, melihat pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang yang familiar. Yang sering bikin ngadat otaknya selain matematika―

"Luka-senpai?"

(Thor, bilang aja lu kehabisan ide ampe paragraf kemaren diedit terus dipake lagi)

.

.

.

 **Aku Cinta Kamu!**

 **Vocaloid punya banyak pihak /heh**

 **Ternyata saya masih bergairah (?) nulis ini..so..happy reading!**

 **Warn : bahasa amburadul tapi gahoel, eyd bahrelwei bahrelwey, typo, dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Gumiya berusaha duduk tapi tak bisa, lalu ia bergeser ke arah berlawanan dari sang pendatang. Ia menarik selimut sebatas dada dan menatap si pembuka pintu dengan tablo (tampang bloon).

Seorang gadis berhelai romantis datang tak diundang, mengenakan dress putih selutut dan sandal santai berwarna serupa dengan belahan dada rendah.

Gumiya ngiler.

"Nakagawa..bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya, sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berbalut kertas kado warna merah.

Mata lu katarak ya mbak, lihat nih remuk gini tulang punggungnya. Noh, noh.

Bagian atas wajah Gumiya menggelap. Kenapa...malah dikasih kado?!

"S-seperti yang kau lihat, Luka-sen―"

"Ini untukmu. Maaf." Luka memberikan kotak itu tadi untuk Gumiya. Dengan senang ―dan takut― Gumiya menerimanya. Apapun dari gebetan adalah benda presyes yang layak disimpan dan diawetkan, ―oke itu kejauhan. Intinya gak bisa dituker pake duit.

Dan..apa Gumiya gak salah denger? Luka-senpai minta maaf sama dia? Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih karena ia masih hidup hingga hari ini. Huhuhu, Gumiya nangis bombay.

"Aku yang akan membayar biaya pengobatanmu, jadi jangan khawatir." Luka berbicara.

"E-eh, tidak usah kok Luka-sen―"

"Mau atau kupatahkan semua tulangmu?" Tatapan Luka mendadak jadi tajam.

Gumiya cari aman aja deh, daripada zonk.

"E-eh, i-iya..terima kasih, senpai.."

Bunga-bunga cinta langsung bermekaran di sekitar Gumiya. Hati Gumiya feel free dan terasa menghangat.

 _Eh, hangat?_

"―mm!"

"Gum!"

"Woy, lumut! Bangun lo!"

Gumiya perlahan membuka netra. Didapatinya teman-teman absurdnya memandang cemas ke arahnya. Gumiya pengen ngomong samting, tapi kayanya ga jadi. Ya udah lah, yang penting udah sadar.

"Mantep banget anime ini! Nikungnya manteb!" Sebuah suara dari luar ruangan terdengar begitu keras hingga semua di dalam kamar Gumiya bisa mendengarnya.

"Anime apaan tuh?" Piko noleh ke Muyo.

"Almarhumah Zero." Manik Muyo berkilat, cring! Pengetahuannya sebagai otaku tak boleh diremehkan!

Gumiya sekarang tahu rasanya ditikung kaya apa. Oke. Itu sakit banget. Apalagi yang nikung temen sendiri, poinnya plus-plus, tapi sayang gak dapet mobil.

Gumiya pengen cepet-cepet sembuh dari sini rasanya. Dia pengen ngomong ama Yuuma soal masalah ini. Bagaimanapun, harus segera diluruskan agar tak menimbulkan salah paham. Gumiya sadar ia maso, tapi gak gini juga keles. Perih, coeg.

Gumiya hanya memejamkan mata.

Musim panas, tujuh tahun yang lalu

Anak-anak pada sibuk keluyuran maen di pasar ikan Crypton. Ada yang maen engklek, petak umpet, tong setan, sampai maen kartu remi. Mereka biasanya adalah anak-anak dari para pedagang di sini, meski ada juga anak-anak yang terbuang lalu diadopsi oleh para pedagang tempat ini.

Hari itu, bocah tengil berambut ijo lagi lari-lari India, kabur dari pak supir tua bangkenya. Dia tadi bilangnya mau beli kue di pasar sebelah, malah untal-untul sampe ke mari. Okesip. Bocah ijo ini siap mengarungi dunia bersama―

"Hai! Kamu anak baru, ya?"

― _orang asing?_

Seorang anak berambut merah muda nongol. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari si bocah ijo. Apaan sih, sksd banget tuh anak, cuih.

"Ape lo?!" Si Ijo nyolot. Matanya mau keluar kaya barongan. Untung gak melet sekalian.

Si bocah pink hanya tertawa, "Aku Sakaguchi Yuuma. Kau sudah makan siang, belum? Ayo kita makan!" Tanpa seijin empunya, Yuuma menarik tangan bocah ijo tadi. Yang ditarik mulanya memberontak, tapi akhirnya nurut juga. Lagian dia juga laper. Gak ada salahnya makan sama bocah pink itu asal gretongan.

Dih. Modus.

"Aku..Nakagawa Gumiya."

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Yum! Lu mau sekolah kagak?" Tanya Gumiya suatu hari saat mereka makan nasi pindang bersama di pasar ikan Crypton.

"Mau lah tapi ya aku gak punya duit." Yuuma tertawa. Mimpi aja terus. Kenyataan kejem, gan. Yuuma tau Gumiya itu bukan anak terbuang kayak dia, yang tiap hari cuma bisa makan ikan. Gumiya itu penampilannya selalu berkelas nan elegan, keliatan banget anak orang tajir gak ketulungan. Mau berteman dengannya saja, Yuuma udah ribuan kali bersyukur. Kan ada yang beli ikan di tempatnya.

Dih. Modus (2)

"Ikut ujian paket gimana Yum? Ntar daftar di tempat les aku."

"Tapi aku kan gak les di sana, Gumiya."

"Ya udah kamu ikut les bareng aku aja. Biar aku yang bayar." Gumiya berkata dengan percaya diri, mengingat angka belakang nol yang entah ada berapa di buku tabungannya.

Awalnya, Yuuma menolak. Namun berkat kegigihan Gumiya, Yuuma akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Mulai dari sana Yuuma diajari banyak hal sama Yuuma layaknya ayah dan anak. Menempuh berbagai rintangan soal dan menyelesaikan permasalahan. Untung aja Yuuma anaknya cepat paham jadi Gumiya bisa nyante sesekali.

Gumiya pun mendaftarkan Yuuma melalui jalur beasiswa ke sebuah sekolah yang elitnya gak nanggung. Selain faktor tajir, omnya adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Yahud deh. Walau Yuuma terbilang baru mengetahui apa itu materi pelajaran, tapi nyatanya ia bisa mengikuti. Gumiya pun cuma senyum kinclong tiap kali Yuuma menanyakan pelajaran padanya.

Sebagai balas budi, Yuuma pun ikut membantu Gumiya sebisa mungkin, seperti bantu-bantu di osis walau ia bukan anggota resmi. Bahkan ia berada di #GumiyaSquad meski gebetan kawannya sedikit beraura mistis. Intinya Yuuma hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Gumiya. Tanpa Gumiya, tak mungkin ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah , terlebih sekolah elit yang kalau lulus pasti dijamin kerjanya, mantap dah. Yuuma rela ngelakuin apa aja asal sohibnya bahagia. Plis, sinet banget.

Gumiya tidak tahu lagi bedanya realita dan mimpi. Gumiya tidak tahu lagi bedanya lawan dan kawan. Nyesek. Intinya Gumiya sedih karena ada hawa-hawa nikung.

"Jadi, Gum. Lo mau apa kalo Luka-senpai menyukai Yuuma? Dipanggang?" Tanya Piko dengan bijaknya.

Bijak gimana, serem coy!

"Kalo lu butuh ngehajar tuh cowok pink, gue pasti bantu." -ini Muyo. Muy, ngehajar darimana orang lu hobi grepe grepe dakimakura cewek bohay dan loli dua dimensi mulu.

Gumiya puyeng. Temen-temennya _naudzubillah_ semua.

.

.

 **#skip aja deh males nulis#**

 **.**

.

.

 _Musik jazz mengalir lembut. Lantai dansa tampak berjubel muda-mudi._

 _Alas bermotif laik papan catur itu terkena sorotan sinar megah dari lampu kristal. Menerangi gelap dengan keromantisan._

 _Dari sisi berseberangan pada lantai dua, mereka melakukan kontak melalui topeng berbulu. Saling tersenyum penuh makna, sebelum akhirnya melangkah turun seirama ke lantai dansa._

"Gak buruk sih, tapi siapa si wanita dan siapa si cowoknya? Maksudku―namanya?"

Len mengerut tak mengerti sembari merapikan lembar doujin milik Muyo.

"Ini romantis kan! Aku ingin menjadi lelaki romantis, Kagamine!"

"Romantis gundulmu! Ngaca dulu sana!" Len memberinya chop. Membuat Muyo―korban barusan― berguling-guling jyjyq di lantai ruang klub.

"Kagamine! Sakit, tahu!"

"Oya, gimana kabar Nakagawa-senpai? Punggungnya...patah, kan?" Len menelan ludah gugup.

( Sebenernya bukan senpainya )

Muyo langsung berdiri sembari menggigit setangkai bunga mawar plastik―diduga dicomot dari vas di samping akuarium ikan lohan di ruangan. Tunggu, ini sebenarnya di mana, sih?

"Jangan khawatirkan Nakagawa, anak muda! Kekuatan cinta akan menyembuhkannya segera!"

Baru saja mengatakan itu, Len dan Muyo selaku penghuni ruangan―meski sementara― menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka seseorang.

"Nakagawa-senpai?!" Len mendadak kasihan melihat kondisi senpai―tapi sebenarnya bukan― yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Nakagawa Gumiya datang pakai tongkat sebagai penyangga.

"Gumiya! Kau jadi kakek-kakek! Bwahahhahaha!" Muyo ngakak.

"Diam kau, otacon! Punggungku sakit apa boleh buat!" Balas Gumiya.

"Gumiya! Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini ―pfftt.." Muyo terpingkal menahan tawa. Gumiya diam saja. Memang Muyo selalu begitu. Jadi ia hanya perlu mengabaikannya.

"Senpai baik-baik saja?" Len menatap nanar.

"Aku bukan senpaimu, tuan Kagamine!" Gumiya ogah menerima perkataan Len barusan.

Jadi, begini ceritanya. Len kan tampangnya uhukshotauhuk, jadi waktu pertama kali masuk ke sini, dia sering dibully sama anak-anak cewek buat crossdress. Saat itulah Gumiya datang menyelamatkannya. Sungguh heroik sekali meski caranya kelewat awesome.

 **Flashback bentar**

"Leen! Ayo pitanya dipakai!"

"Roknya kurang pendek, nih!"

"Stockingnya sudah bagus, kan?"

Len menangis dalam hati saat teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya mengerjai dirinya. Rin ada di kelas sebelah, malu dong kalau Len teriakin kakak kembarnya, kan dia laki. Para siswa laki-laki justru tidak ada yang membelanya. Beberapa dari mereka malah jatuh pingsan karena mengalami mimisan.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Pintu terbuka klise, seorang pujangga lumutan berdiri dengan pose menekuk satu kaki. Lalu mengibas poni seraya berjalan ke arah Len. Para siswi entah mengapa memberi siswa bernametag Gumiya akses. Sementara tangan kanan lumut itu dibentangkan, tangan kiri dilipat. Ia membungkuk penuh penghayatan pada karya Tuhan―sebenarnya karya siswi-siswi di sini.

"Tuan puteri, bolehkah aku mendekapmu dengan hangat malam ini. Melindungimu dari segala dingin yang ada."

Len tak sempat berkata kala Gumiya menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dengan wajah merah menahan malu, Len bingung harus berbuat apa. Bahkan kala Gumiya membawanya keluar kelas.

Siswa yang masih tersisa kokoronya tertusuk panah imajiner. Sementara para siswi pembully keburu pingsan semua, menyusul korban lainnya.

Dengan ini resmi teridentifikasi bahwa semua teman kelas Len di tingkat satu, tidak ada yang beres.

.

.

Mereka berdua berhenti di halaman belakang. Len diturunkan, Gumiya masih pose ganteng, sementara Len kepalanya sudah berasap.

"Bagaimana, nona? Kau suka caraku membawamu?"

Len memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi keduluan,

"Ya, kurasa dengan ini aku akan berhasil! Ganbare, Nakagawa Gumiya! UHUY."

"Ano.." Len mengangkat satu tangan, mau dinotis sejenak.

"Ini semua berkatmu, nona!"

"A-ano..."

"Pantas saja satu kelas memperebutkanmu, kecantikanmu luar biasa! Tapi tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Luka-sen―"

"Maaf, aku ini laki-laki."

Kini giliran Gumiya tertusuk panah imajiner. Ia melotot ke arah Len, mencari bukti dusta. Len mengambil satu langkah mundur, firasatnya nano nano, Gumiya langsung maju lima langkah mendekatinya.

"Kau? Laki-laki?!"

Lalu Gumiya menyeretnya ke toilet untuk pemeriksaan sebentar.

(Lalu berakhir dengan jeritan keras nan ambigu dari toilet siswa)

 **Flashback udahan**

Dan sejak saat itu, Len memberi hormat lebih pada Gumiya, menganggapnya sebagai senpai (karena telah menyelamatkannya) walau nyatanya lumut itu teman seangkatannya. Di klub ini, mungkin ia bisa menjadi lebih _menly._

(Sebenarnya Gumiya bukan anggota klub otaku, tapi dia sering kemari dan Len menirunya)

Menly dari hongkong, ini klub otaku woi, sadar diri dong.

"Muy." Gumiya duduk di sofa merah. Muyo yang tiba-tiba mendapati Gumiya duduk di sebelahnya hanya melirik.

"Apa?"

Gumiya menghela nafas, memantapkan kokoro. Sinar mentari membias dari kaca, menerangi sisi belakang kepala Gumiya.

"Aku menyerah. Soal Luka-senpai."

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuma bingung harus apa. Dia menggigit jari resah.

Tidak! Ia harus melakukannya!

Ia harus menyerahkan hadiah ini untuk Gumiya, sahabatnya!

Tapi saat Yuuma membuka ruang osis hanya ada para cewek di sana.

"Woi, mau apa lu?" Satu kaki nangkring di meja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ratunya preman Crypton, Hatsune Miku. Jubah kedodorannya sukses bikin efek serem.

Rin yang asik ngemut kiiko memicing tajam. Ring yang sedang menikmati pijatan dari Piko di pundaknya menoleh.

Ini buruk.

Dan..bukannya Piko itu laki-laki?

Yuuma mau ngacir, sebelum seseorang menahan pundaknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakaguchi Yuuma?"

Yuuma melolong minta ampun―lagian dia gak tahu salahnya apa.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa―" Teriakan itu tenggelam seiring tertutupnya pintu keramat ruang osis.

.

.

.

Kaiko mengambil minuman kaleng dari _vending machine._ Segera ia membuka penutupnya dan menghabiskannya sebelum dilempar ke tong. Ia hanya tidak ada kerjaan saja. Teman-teman ceweknya anggota osis, lagi sibuk katanya membahas festival. Maunya ikut Len yang pamit ke ruang klub. Tapi Kaiko membatalkan niatnya begitu tahu klub yang akan dikunjungi Len adalah klub otaku.

Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kaiko, tumben kita bertemu, ya."

Kaiko mengalihkan atensi. Seorang pemuda berambut biru sepertinya tengah memandang ke arah dirinya.

"Kaito-nii? Senang bertemu." Kaiko hanya mengulas senyum. Kaito terkekeh kecil sebelum memasukkan sekeping koin ke dalam _vending machine_.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Lalu kabar ayah?"

Mereka berdua tertawa canggung. Perceraian orang tua telah memisahkan mereka dalam jangka waktu lama. Kakaknya itu kini duduk di kelas tiga.

"Ibu baik-baik saja." Kata Kaito kemudian, seraya memungut cola kaleng yang keluar.

"Ayah juga." Kaiko melenggang pergi.

Kaito hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang berjalan menjauh kini.

.

.

.

.

"Oi oi oi...Nakagawa Gumiya yang gigih mengejar perempuan angker sekarang menyerah?! Kau kemanakan perjuangan menahunmu, bodoh!"

Diluar ekspetasi, Muyo tersulut emosi.

"Maksudku..dia tidak menyu―"

"Tembak dulu, dan kau akan tahu perasaannya padamu! Meski kau akan ditolak, tapi ini cara pengecut, Gumiya!" Muyo berdiri sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya ke atas. Gak sadar kokoro Gumiya makin remuk mendengarnya.

"Lalu..gue harus gimana? Senpai selalu saja begitu. Gue.."

"Lo laki-laki, kan, Gum?" Muyo pose keurenth.

"Ya iyalah! Nih mau gue tunjukin anu gue?!"

"Kagak napsu!" Sergah Muyo. Ia lalu menunjuk muka tengil Gumiya.

"Jangan menyerah secepat ini, Gumiya!"

"Tapi aku telah melakukannya selama dua tahun..." Gumiya menunduk pilu.

Len tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, takut semakin merusak suasana.

"Kau harus bersyukur masih punya tujuan hidup Gumiya, jangan seperti―" Muyo menghentikan kalimatnya. Len penasaran, jadi dia langsung nanya.

"Seperti?"

"Hidup seperti Larry! Maa, aku ada kencan dengan para waifuku! Jaa~!"

Muyo yang sekarang pergi dari ruang klub. Len memandang penuh tanya pada Gumiya. Gumiya hanya memutar mata sebelum berbicara,

"Waifunya cuma dua dimensi, kok."

"Oh.."

Sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang Len inginkan.

.

.

 **Udahan ya.**

.

.

 _ **Balesan review :**_

 **m.a** : hm ntr apa gak ya hayo tebaq...bhak Gumiya kok ngenes amat/barunyadar #gblk makasih udah mampir!

And, thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
